villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
AIC
AIC is the name given to a rogue intelligence faction within the Central Intelligence Agency who were connected to the collaborators, members of a shadow group within the U.S. government. They served as the main villains of the first half of the 2nd season of drama thriller television series Quantico. Origins Establishing A Black Ops Program Although not much is known about the formation of the AIC, approximately a year or two prior to the 2018 Hostage Crisis at the G-20 Summit, the idea of forming a black ops division within the CIA was discussed between Senator Claire Haas and an unnamed government official, who was apparently in charge of the U.S.'s black budget. The official wanted her help in establishing a CIA sanctioned black ops program. Shortly after, Claire agreed to his plan and the training program was formed by high ranking members of the CIA, having been approved by the President. The division was later led by a CIA operative named Lydia Hall. Infiltration Although the CIA managed to establish the black ops division, there were rogue agents within the program who firmly believed that certain sacrifices were necessary for independent oversight, unlimited authority, and complete control of the program. It was assumed that these rogue recruits were responsible for dozens of international terrorist attacks such as car bombing, plane crashes, assassinations of political and scientific figures, bomb attacks, staged suicides such as staged car accidents, poisonings, and induced heart attacks, the loss of nuclear technology, the release of convicts, as well as the deaths of prestigious people such as government diplomats and foreign intelligence officers. As these unsanctioned missions were carried out, it was assumed that other operatives within the Agency were recruited by the rogue agents to the black ops division. Other members such as Lydia were unaware that the rogue agents had infiltrated the training program. Even high ranking government officials, such as CIA Director Matthew Keyes and FBI Director Miranda Shaw had intel of a supposed rogue group within the Agency. Recruitment at the Farm Confronting Jeremy Miller A year later, the black ops division started to recruit new CIA trainees at the Farm, the CIA's training facility. In September 2017, it was assumed that a few rogue agents gained intelligence that Jeremy Miller, a former CIA trainee, had left the Farm after he completed his training at the facility. Some time later, a few of these agents approached Miller and gave him an offer of recruitment into their rogue group within the black ops division. As he politely declined the offer, a few assassins tried to murder him. As a response, he faked his death at the Farm with the help of the two instructors at the Farm, Angie Reynolds and Jason Bowling. It was later revealed that the two CIA members created the Citizens Liberation Front (the CLF), a CIA group, to eliminate the rogue operatives within the program. Tapping Ryan, Dayana, and León As the rogue members supposedly managed to recruit other trainees at the Farm, the black ops division saw potential in three CIA recruits; Ryan Booth, Dayana Mampasi, and León Velez. After successfully tapping them, the division had the three arrange the death of a CIA operative who was disguised as an innocent park ranger. During the test, León supposedly executed the man. However, the division later revealed to the three that they were being surveilled and later threatened to kill all of them if they conducted treason. First Official Meeting A couple weeks after their first mission, Lydia summoned each recruit to a storage warehouse. At the facility, she reminded them all that their work is for the greater good. She also mentioned that her group is the "true CIA", reminding them that their intentions are good and that they make the real choices and real sacrifices. After revealing to Ryan that Alex did not make the cut, she welcomed them to the 'other side', indicating that she was running a rogue group. Recruiting Leigh Davis In that same month of December 2017, the rogue agents managed to recruit another former CIA trainee who left the Farm, Leigh Davis. While heading to Indonesia for a wedding she was planning, she secretly stayed at a hotel in Surabaya that was known cut-out for the Islamic Front. In addition, the rogue agents ordered her to snuggle two kilos of semtex into a crate of wedding china into Surabaya. According to Will Olsen, a hacker working for the Citizens Liberation Front, 27 teenage Muslim girls died in the bombing in a local madrasa which was most likely caused by Leigh's doing. The Islamic Front later claimed responsibility for the event, leading to a brief war between the U.S. and the Middle East. Spying on the Farm Carly Klapp, a former CIA operative, turned rogue and began working with the rogue operatives and assisted them in their missions. One day, she was instructed to spy on the Farm in an attempt to gain intelligence on the key people at the Farm. As part of the process, she assumed the profession of a senator's aide and eventually fell in love with a CIA trainee named Sebastian Chen. Having used him to reveal important information regarding the identities of those who trained at the Farm, she continued to meet with Sebastian at a local restaurant. Although she still managed to work for the AIC, she married Sebastian. Testing León and Dayana A month later, Lydia and a few other members of the program contacted León and Dayana, and gave them another mission. In Munich, Germany, the two were tested by the program and they were forced to kill a woman that they didn't know. Because León sabotaged the mission, Dayana called the head members of the unit, insisting that they cut León out of the mission. Mission at the NSA After the CIA recruits returned to the U.S. after completing their mission in Germany, Owen Hall had each CIA trainee infiltrate the Farm and delete personal information regarding their whereabouts. However, Lydia gave Ryan a black ops mission; to place a sophisticated wiretap at the NSA headquarters. However, Dayana later sabotaged León, leading to him leaving the Farm. Unbeknownst to Lydia, Owen and Alex Parrish, another CIA recruit, traced Lydia's tap to an abandoned warehouse. It was later revealed that the two were investigating her involvement with her training group, which was thought to be a rogue CIA faction. Lydia's Reveal Later that night, Ryan confronted Lydia and demanded her to know why she was leading the supposed rogue faction. She finally revealed that she was running an approved CIA black ops division which had no connection to the rogue group. The park ranger that the three had to kill during their first mission was a very alive CIA operative. The hit was a misdirection in order to prove their allegiance to the division. She also revealed that the tap that he placed thwarted a bomb attack at a Syrian refugee camp. Before departing the warehouse, she reminded Ryan that he could join the group if he talked to President Todd. Some time later, it was assumed that Lydia left the division for unknown reasons. Formation After the black ops division was disbanded, the rogue agents managed to brainwash the other members into working with them. After recruiting other CIA case officers and recruits, the agents formed a rogue intelligence faction which was later called the AIC. Secret Missions Surabaya Operation Some time in 2018, the remaining recruits at the Farm, such as Ryan Booth, Dayana Mampasi, and Sebastian Chen, became CIA case officers, having graduated from the Farm. Lydia, who presumably conducted her own investigation on the AIC, sent Dayana Mampasi to infiltrate the rogue group. As part of the mission, Dayana became a disguised member of the rogue faction. To test her loyalty, the group had her and Mike Murray, an AIC agent, to stage a car accident in Surabaya, Indonesia. The automobile accident later resulted in the death of an undercover CIA operative/American journalist who presumably infiltrated the Islamic Front. Months later, specifically during the events of the 2018 Hostage Crisis at the G-20 Summit, Shelby Wyatt, an FBI agent who was assigned to investigate the conspiracy surrounding the terrorist event, later found evidence that Dayana and Mike Murray were two AIC operatives who were assigned to kill the CIA agent who was stationed in Surabaya. 2018 Hostage Crisis Before the hostage crisis erupted, the First Lady contacted members of the AIC (Leigh Davis, Carly Klapp, Mike Murray, Ginny Kearns, Glen Weller, and many other rogue CIA operatives) and told them to be present at the summit. Planning to sabotage the event via starting a hostage crisis, their final plan was to extract intelligence out of the drives brought to the summit to ensure that the collaborators, members of a shadow group within the U.S. government, would achieve their goal. However, their efforts were thwarted by the Citizens Liberation Front, who received intelligence indicating that the First Lady was heading the AIC. Threatening to execute every hostage, including the First Lady and other world leaders, the CLF demanded that President Todd release infamous hacktivist, Eric Boyer. After the President complied with the CLF's orders, the First Lady was publicly executed on live television. After the assassination, the CLF initiated a hostage crisis in attempt to identify and execute AIC members. For example, Leigh Davis, Mike Murray, and Glen Weller, who were identified as AIC agents, were executed by the CLF during the interrogation process. Sometime after the interrogation process ended, the hostages made an escape through an underground tunnel. However, Carly Klapp murdered Tony Gomez, a CLF member and stole Alex's gun. Holding a gun to Harry Doyle's head, she demanded that Alex turn over Will Olsen, the CLF's hacker, to her. She also mentioned that agents of the rogue group were planning to make sacrifices to complete their mission; to sabotage the G-20 Summit in an attempt to gain access of intelligence drives. However, Sebastian, Carly's wife shot and killed Carly, saving Harry in the process although he too was shot an injured by his wife. After, the remaining members of the AIC and the CLF successfully made their way out of the crisis zone. It is assumed that the AIC was disbanded after the hostage crisis and the remaining members possibly helped the collaborators in their plan. Two weeks after the crisis ended, President Claire Haas formed a covert task force to put an end to threats made possible by Lydia Hall, who downloaded the drives onto the Internet. She mentioned that the AIC was affiliated with the collaborators, members of a shadow group within the U.S. government. The task force would end threats made possible by the AIC as well as the collaborators posed at the time. They would also expose the collaborator's involvement in orchestrating the hostage crisis. Haas selected Alex Parrish, Ryan Booth, Nimah Amin, Shelby Wyatt, and Dayana Mampasi to be a part of the task force. The team would be commanded by her son, Clay Haas. AIC Associates *Elaine Todd *Leigh Davis *Carly Klapp *Mike Murray *Ginny Kearns *Glen Weller Known Terrorist Attacks *Bombing in Surabaya (perpetrated by Leigh Davis) *Car accident in Surabaya (orchestrated by Dayana Mampasi and Mike Murray) *Death of Philipine Official in Malate, the Philippines *2018 Hostage Crisis at the G-20 Summit *Bombing in Tikrit, Iraq (possibly perpetrated by Lydia Hall) *Torture of Pascal Doro in The Hague, The Netherlands (possibly perpetrated by Dayana Mampasi) Other Incident Locations *St. Petersburg, Russia *Shanghai, China *Oslo, Norway *Badenweiler, Germany *Basel, Switzerland Victims *Tony Gomez *27 girls living in Surabaya *Unnamed CIA operative/American journalist living in Surabaya *Unnamed Philippine Government official Category:Terrorists Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Organizations Category:TV Show Villains Category:Live Action Villains